As a method for launching a flying object (hereinafter called as “rocket”) in air, as shown in FIG. 10, a method for releasing a rocket 2 mounted on an upper surface of an aircraft 1 from the aircraft 1, as shown in FIG. 11, a method for dropping and launching a rocket 3 attached on a lower surface of an aircraft 1 in air or as shown in FIG. 12, a method for pulling out a rocket 4 from a cargo space of an aircraft 1 with utilizing a parachute 5 and then launching the rocket 4 in air have been researched and developed.
As a rocket, a rocket having additional wings 4 detachably mounted at a rear of steering wings 3 is disclosed in a Patent Literature No. 1. Another rocket having a detachable stable wing at a moment when moving power of the rocket is down is disclosed in a Patent Literature No. 2. However, these rockets are not suitable to a method for launching a rocket in air.